Long Sword
Weapon Overview The Long Sword weapon class is a relatively fresh addition to the roster of weapons available in the Monster Hunter series of games. Originally, Long Swords (Also called tachi blades) were Great Swords that resembled katanas, becoming an independent weapon class in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Since then, they have become a very popular choice amongst the player base, having comparatively swift attacks, fluid controls, and relatively high damage potential with the addition of the Spirit combo. Having moderately high attack power combined with mobility means having some drawbacks, however. Since its departure from the Great Sword family, the Long Sword has no ability to guard against attacks by any means, aside from the standard dodge rolls. Thus, the hunter must be aggressive enough to know when and where to attack, while being cautious enough to know when to cease attacks and dodge. The Long Sword has a short delay after most attacks, but balances this with a back-hop/wide swing attack (Known officially as the "Fade Slash") which can be performed after any attack, allowing fluidity. The hunter must take some risks, in order to fill up his Spirit Gauge, which, once full, increases damage dealt and enables the long sword to unleash a powerful Spirit Combo, a fast combo with 5 attacks that can be extended for up to 7 hits, and can be canceled out of at any time with a Fade Slash. Weapon Traits Long Swords are very versatile weapons. Their handling is quite different from the Great Swords', even though they come from the same branch. Hunters will find that one can often upgrade a Great Sword into a Longsword, but almost never vice-versa. *Long Swords are very fast compared to Great Swords and can land hits much faster. *You can chain your attacks together very easily. For example, triangle, triangle, circle, triangle is loopable and helps fill your spirit bar very quickly. *Long Swords have 2 main branches, Bone and Iron Katana. As per usual, the bone path favors elements and status effects while the Iron path favors raw damage and sharpness, though both have multiple branches. *Long Swords have the "Spirit Blade" ability, represented as a Spirit Gauge below the Stamina bar. Every time you land a hit, the Spirit bar fills, based on the power of the attack. You can perform a "Spirit Blade Attack" with the R button. Performing a Spirit Attack drains some Spirit from your Spirit guage. The first part of the Spirit Combo can be performed without Spirit, while the 2nd and 3rd swings can only performed if you have sufficient Spirit. A full Spirit Combo consumes a little over half the Spirit Guage. *Spirit Attacks can be extended for no addition Spirit cost, by pressing triangle after performing a Spirit Attack. *Spirit Attacks have ESP and do not bounce, regardless of weapon sharpness and monster armor. *When not full, the Spirit Guage will drain over time. Once the Spirit Guage has been filled, you gain an increase to attack power and Spirit will not drain for 30 seconds. The duration of this effect is refreshed every time you land an attack and persists when the weapon is sheathed. Spirit Bar The Long Swords most defining trait is the Spirit Guage. Using it correctly, is vital to mastering the weapon. To perform a Spirit Attack, press the R button. *When the Spirit Guage is full, the hunter receives a 12% increase to attack power. *Once the Spirit Guage is full, it will last 30 seconds while flashing and giving the increased attack effect. *After 30 seconds without hitting an enemy, the Spirit Guage will stop blinking and begin to drain. This also removes the 12% attack increase. *Once the Spirit Guage starts decreasing, it will take approximately 35 seconds before emptying itself. *Each Spirit attack will slightly deplete the Spirit Guage but deal extra damage. In addition, Spirit Attacks have auto-ESP and do not bounce, regardless of weapon sharpness and hit location. Please note that ONLY Spirit Attacks gain ESP. *Pressing triangle or circle after after the first and second attacks of Spirit Combo will perform an additional, unboosted attack without interrupting the Spirit Combo. *The final attack of the Spirit attack combo unleashes 3 consecutive slashes. These 3 hits are all part of a single attack and cannot be interrupted. The only possible follow-up actions after the 3rd attack of a Spirit Combo are the Fade Slash or a dodge roll. *It is possible to unsheathe directly into a Spirit Combo by pressing triangle and circle simultaeneously, while sprinting. Additions in MH3 *Spirit Blade Attacks no longer consume Spirit. *The Spirit Combo has an additional attack after perfoming a Spirit combo, called the Spirit Roundslash. The Spirit Roundslash is a lunging sweep attack with a wide area of effect. The hunter automatically sheathes the weapon after performing a Spirit Roundslash. *The Spirit Meter also has different levels of power, starting with the regular level. Each time you land a Spirit Roundslash, your meter is charged up another level. There are three different levels: white and yellow stay on until you are KOed. Red is a temporary buff, but is the strongest level. Each level gives a more powerful attack buff, with red giving the most benefit. When the red charge runs out, it reverts back to the basic level. Landing more spin slashes can allow the red charge to stay on longer. *The Fade Slash is able to hop to either side, not just backwards. Holding the control stick to the left or the right (with the Classic Controller) or tilting the remote on its side (Wiimote and Nunchuck) when performing a Fade Slash will move the hunter in that direction. Videos The Monster Hunter Wikia does not take credit for these videos. 'Movements on Detail' 'PSP Controls' Weapon Sheathed (While Standing) = Draw weapon = Crouch R''' + = Quick Draw + Spirit Slash Attack '''(While Moving) = Quick Draw R''' + = Quick Draw = Roll '''[R'' + ']' + = Quick Draw + Spirit Slash Attack (character will twirl the sword once before hitting the target) '''Weapon Drawn' = Vertical Slash = Second Vertical Slash = Frontal Stab Stab = Forward Stab = Vertical upward slash + = Horizontal Slash + Small back Jump The Horizontal Slash & small back jump can be chained after almost every attack, almost like a finishing attack. Infinte Combo! , , , , , ... R''' = Spirit Slash attack (Can be Used up to 3 times) '''R, R, ,R''' = full spirit combo = Frontal Stab (regardless its triangle it will be a frontal stab) '''NOTE: The Spirit attack can be used 3 times by itself, and the third attack will always be the finishing slash, using 3 slash attacks instead of 1. Also, only the first and second attacks can be chained to an extra attack with the circle button, while the third attack can only be followed by a roll (like all the other attacks) or a Horizontal slash and a small jump back (also just like all the other attacks). 'PSP Controls (MHP3)' Weapon Sheathed = Unsheathe Weapon D-Pad + = Vertical upward slash Weapon Unsheathed = Roll = Vertical upward slash = Frontal Stab R''' = Horizontal Slash '''Dodge Jump + = Small Back Jump D-Pad (Left or Right) + + = Left or Right Small Jump Combos + = Double Vertical upward slash , , , , , ... = Infinity Combo Empty Spirit Gauge R''' + = Horizontal Slash + Frontal Stab '''R + +( + ) = Horizontal Slash + Frontal Stab + Back Jump At least 2/3 Spirit Gauge R''' + '''R + R''' = Spirit combo '''R + R''' + '''R +( + ) = Spirit combo + Back Jump At least 1/3 Spirit Gauge R''' + + '''R + + R''' = Full Spirit combo '''R + + R''' + + '''R +( + )= Full Spirit combo+ Back Jump Cutting Edge Care At Least 5/6 Spirit Gauge (Allmost Full) R''' + '''R + R''' + '''R = Spirit combo + Giant Slash Note: If you hit a monster with the Giant Slash the weapon is sheathed and the sword get "Edge Increase Power". Edge Increase Power have his own gauge bar (Around Spirit Bar). The long sword have 3 edge levels (1st White Edge,2nd Yellow Edge and 3rd Red Edge) and each one decreases faster than the previous one Category: Weapons Category:Long Swords